Therapy
by AlexaSinead
Summary: After Naruto rejected her and left, Hinata is determine to get over him and become what he wants her to be, just a friend. So when Naruto comes back, 3 years later and finds that Hinata has moved on he is not happy.
1. Introduction: I like you as a friend

Introduction

Tear were running. Running down my pale cheeks. The word eco in my head as I stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata" He said and looked at the floor.

"It's ok Naruto-kun" I whispered. The breeze was strong and cold, but my body felt numb from the pain. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder sending pleasant shivers through my body.

"You are one of my special people but I do not have the same feeling you have for me" He said. His hand and eyes tried giving me comfort but all they were giving me was pain.

"I understand" I whisper once again.

What was I thinking? Why did I have to confess when I knew he didn't feel the same as me, why was I so foolish to believe that I would tell him my feelings and he would magically notice he had none existen feelings for me. Foolish I was.

"You know Naruto" I whisper after we stated in silence for a while. "I thought you were going to avoid me" I sigh. I could feel his stare on me. "But I always knew you were better than that" I smiled.

"I would never" He shook his head. "I hope we can still be friend"

"Of course" I nodded.

"It's too bad I have to leave but when I come back I will have time to get to know you better" He smiled, one of the smiles that made my heart skip a beat.

"Ok" I said. He sadly smiled and hugged me good bye.

I watched him walk away into the darkness. An adventure waited for him now, he was smart to look for some detail of his new found family. I wished the best of luck, I would need it.

And now that I stand alone in a cold night, watching my love walk away after he rejected me, I only have one thought in my mind.

I have to get over Naruto Uzumaki.

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise! I'm over you

**I know, I know. So soon? Yeah well since the intro was very short I decide to quickly jump to the first chapter. **

**I'm very sorry for any grammar errors you might find, I'm very tired. **

**Chapter 1: Suprise! I'm over you.  
**

2 years later.

Hinata watched as some of her colleagues run towards the town gates. "Sakura!" She called at the pink haired girl who stopped dead in track as she heard her name. "What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto is back!" Sakura said. "He brought back Sasuke"

Hinata's eyes winded. "He did it" Hinata thought. She was about to ask Sakura something else but it was too late, she was already standing in the middle of the streets alone.

"I'll see if Hokage-sama needs me" Hinata said to herself and ran towards the Hokage tower.

On the outside of Konoha Naruto stood in front of Sasuke Uchiha, both were hurt from the previous fight. Naruto was in better conditions, after all Sasuke had passed out from using too much of his chakra and sharingan.

"I finally did it. I brought Sasuke back" Naruto smiled painfully.

"Naruto!" He heard a voice that called his name and then he heard footsteps. They found him, they were here. Last thing Naruto saw that evening was Akamaru's paw and then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxX

"Naruto" The voice called his name softly. The voice sounded familiar, too familiar. Maybe it was Hinata's, Hinata the woman that had hunted his dreams ever since he left; the woman who he wish to see; but as the voice grew strong he knew it wasn't Hinata.

"Naruto, come on wake up" The female voice said once again. With much effort Naruto opened his eyes to find Sakura smiling down at him while Sai stood beside her. "Welcome back Naruto" Sakura grinned.

"Hey guys" Naruto smiled back. "I brought Sasuke back. As promised" To this Sakura giggled.

"Yes Naruto. You brought Sasuke back home" Sakura said, tears threatening to fall.

"Where is he?" Naruto said as his eyes scanned the room, only to find a male with light brown hair standing in his door way.

"He's in another room, with anbus. He lost a lot of blood and he's been treated but also the Hokage as order for the anbu's keep an eye on him until his trial is over" Sakura explained.

"Good" Naruto relaxed.

"Your injuries weren't as bad, you will be out in a couple of hours" Sakura said making Naruto grin. "You will, though" She continues. "Be followed by Arashi, here" Sakura pointed at the male with brown hair.

The male stepped forward smiling. "Good Morning Uzumaki-san. My name is Arashi Higurashi and I'm from the village hidden in the sand. I specialize on peoples mind and I will be making sure you are alright." Arashi said. "Order of your friend the Kazekage"

"OK" Naruto said. "Nice to meet you" He smiled.

"Well Naruto I will bring your discharge paper and you can go" Sakura said and left the room along with Sai.

Naruto smiled to himself, now everything would fall back into place.

Hours later, Naruto and Arashi walked out of the hospital. Naruto felt like he had won the war inside of him.

"So, you came here because Gaara wanted to know how I was mentally?" Naruto asked.

"No, I live here" Arashi said.

"But you said…"

"Oh I am from the sand village but I came here to be teached by Ibiki" Arashi explained. "I want to expand my abilities"

Naruto grinded, Arashi was just like him, wanting to always make a better ninja. He liked Arashi; he could tell they could become great friends.

"Oh, there's Hinata-chan!" Arashi beamed. Naruto's heart began to beat faster than it had been. From what he could see, Hinata had grown more.

"Let's go scare her" Arashi said as he wore a devilish grin on his lips.

"I don't we should do that, she might faint" Naruto said as he recalled his numerous incident with Hinata in the past.

"It will be fine" Arashi said. He tiptoes toward Hinata as grinded widely. He sucked air in and yelled in her ear while being so close.

Naruto expect for Hinata to yelp with fear and then pass out but instead Hinata grabbed Arashi's hand and flipped him over, making him land in front of her on his back.

"I told you never to scare me again" Hinata said glaring down at the male.

"Sorry Hina" Arashi chuckled. Hinata's glare softly turned into a smile.

"You weirdo" Hinata giggled as Arashi jumped on his feet.

"Yeah but I'm your weirdo" Arashi said.

What, Naruto witness next made his heart stop instantly. Arashi grabbed Hinata's chin and kissed her lips while she kissed him back.

"See, all fine" Arashi grinded as he snaked his arm around Hinata's waist and looked at Naruto. Hinata followed Arashi's gaze and gasp as she saw Naruto standing before her.

"NARUTO!" She yelled with happiness as she run to his arms and embraced him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back"

Naruto was shocked, never had Hinata be able to hug him without fainting.

Softly her wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and hugged her back.

His eyes landed on Arashi who grinded at the two teens, maybe Naruto was wrong, maybe Arashi wouldn't be his friend.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Does he know that I love you?

**Chapter 2: Does he even know I love you?**

Naruto walked between Arashi and Hinata as they acted all couple-y. He didn't say much, he didn't feel as comfortable as he wished he was.

"So Naruto" Hinata said, looking at him with her pale white eyes. "How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was ok" He shrugged.

"Oh… that's good" Hinata said biting her lower lip. Arashi chuckled softly making Naruto look directly at him.

What did Hinata see in him? He wasn't that handsome, certainly not as much as him. He had brown hair almost blond, light green eyes, tan skin and he was as tall as Naruto. Suddenly Arashi's expression changed as he stared at the bright blue sky. Curious Naruto looked up as well to find of the Hokage messenger bird fly around.

"It's for me" Arashi smiled as he looked down at Hinata. "I have to go"

"Awwww. You always have to go" Hinata scolded.

"I know darling. I'm sorry" He leaned and kissed her forehead softly. "Get some time with Naruto. Catch up" Arashi commented and then he ran off.

"That weirdo" Hinata giggled to herself before turning towards him. "Want to get some ramen?" She asked.

"Sure" Naruto grinded, no longer feeling in the foul mood he was before.

They walked in an awkward silence, none knew what to say to the other. As they sat at the Itchiraku's ramen shop they made small talk telling each other on what they had missed while Naruto was away. Thought it was awkward it felt nice.

"I'm full" Naruto sigh with happiness as he patted his slightly grown belly.

"Me too" Hinata giggled. Naruto paid for both their meal, thinking it was the most appropriate.

"It's so late" Hinata gasped as soon as they left the restaurant on to the now dark streets.

"I will walk you home" Naruto offered.

"Oh don't worry. I can walk myself" Hinata said as she sweetly smiled at him.

"I insist" Naruto said. Hinata not wanting to deny Naruto she agreed and once again they found themselves in silence.

"You said we would be friends" Hinata whispered.

"Pardon?"

"When you left, you promised me we would get to know each other to be great friends" Hinata said.

"I did" Naruto commented, his gaze staring at the sky.

"Don't you want that anymore?" She asked.

"No" He's mind screamed for him to tell her but instead he said "Yes"

"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't keep your part of the deal" Hinata giggled.

"I promised you didn't I?" Naruto said.

"Yes you did" Hinata said smiling. "Naruto and I good friends"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day in a room at the end of one of the halls of the hospital sat Naruto facing Arashi. "Why did it had to be him?" Naruto grumbled.

That morning as he prepared himself to go on his morning training a message was sent to him to attend to required attendance on a check up on his mental health. Apparently Tsunade was worried for his mind.

"So, Naruto, I do not need to introduce myself so lets jump forward to the session" Arashi smiled.

"ummm how does that work?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you tell me whatever you want"

"Anything?" Naruto raised his eyebrow with suspicion. "How are you going to determine I'm ok?"

"It's what I do Naruto" Arashi chuckled. "Do you have any more questions?"

"How old are you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"27" Arashi answered.

"Ah" Naruto simply said.

"Anything else?" Naruto shook his head. "Good. Now tell me Naruto how was yesterday for you? How did you feel to come back to village?"

"I was glad"

"Why is that?" Arashi asked. Naruto folded his hand together as he watch Arashi tap his yellow pencil with a notepad that lay on his lap.

"Because I was back home" Naruto shrugged.

"I see" Arashi nodded. "What about Sasuke?"

"I brought him back"

"You did" Arashi smiled. "What was the best thing about coming back?"

"Seeing her" Naruto softly smiled.

"Her? Who's her Naruto?"

"The girl I love" Naruto sigh.

"What's her name?" Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away. Arashi leaned forward wearing a welcoming smile. "You can tell me anything Naruto, I won't tell"

"I prefer to keep the name to myself" Naruto said.

"It's your decision" Arashi said as he sat back. "Now, why were you so happy on seeing her?"

"Because I hadn't seen her" Naruto said.

"I know, but was there a special reason why you wanted to see her?" Arashi raised his eyebrow.

"Because I didn't know I was in love with her until now"

"So you are feeling guilty?"

"No" Naruto narrowed his eyes once again. "She was hidden and I was blind to even see her and now I opened my eyes"

"It seems you really love her" Arashi said.

"I do" Naruto nodded.

"I see" Arashi said. He then stood and smiled down at Naruto. "I'll see you on Tuesday" Arashi said.

"That's it? No more questions?"

"I'm scratching the surface Naruto. I will get what I want from you when the time comes" Arashi smiled.

Naruto remain silence as he walked away. He wonder if he knew that Hinata love him once? That she told him that she love him? That he once rejected her?

And most importantly did Arashi knew that the girl that Naruto is talking about is Hinata, his own girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 3: A way to your heart

**Chapter 3: A way to your heart**

Naruto and Arashi sat one on front of another, in the same room they had the first session. Arashi once again had a notepad on his lap in which he only uses to tap his pencil.

"Tell me Naruto, how have you been this week?" Arashi asked as he sat back in his black leather chair.

"This week started off emotional… I went to see Sasuke"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was finally getting a good night sleep, something he hadn't done since the Pain accident. Now he felt that part of him was in peace to finally have a nice sleep.

It had been two days since he had he's first session with Hinata's new boyfriend Arashi, a ninja from the sand village who had brought Hinata nothing but pure happiness. On his trip, Naruto had notice how much Naruto liked Hinata, and tried to visualized him with her. She was the kind of girl that was perfect for her and he couldn't deny on how in some level he found her cute and attractive, in some level he had feeling for the young Hyuga.

But it was coming to his understanding that he in fact liked Hinata more than he thought he had. He hated Arashi just because he is with Hinata; because he gets to kiss her lips and because he got call her his.

The thoughts of Hinata and Arashi made Naruto toss and turn in his bed. "So much for a good sleep" Naruto sighed as he opened his blue orbs and stared at the plain, crack full ceiling.

"I need to find me a new apartment" Naruto told himself with a frown.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on his door. "What's Sakura doing at my door at 6am?" Naruto wondered sensing his teammates chakra. He lazily lifted himself from the bed and dragged himself to open the door.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Saku-chan" Naruto grinded. "Come in" He stepped back letting her in. "What brings you here?"

"Tsunade-sama said we could go see Sasuke today" Sakura said, her eyes glued to her shoes, while her pink her hided her face.

"I see" Naruto sigh. "It's going to be ok" Naruto assured his best friend with a smile.

"But… what if he goes away again?" Sakura whispered.

"He won't"

"How can you be so sure Naruto?" Sakura yelled as he spin on her head and face the blond man.

"He wanted to be back" Naruto said, his ever pleasant grin present on his lips.

"He did?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "After the fight, as I brought he back he told me he missed Konoha, and that he was ashamed for all the pain he had caused us"

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered as he eyes started to water.

"He said he understood what he's duty is **(Haha He said duty! XD)** and that was protect what his brother died protecting" Naruto explain.

"Itachi died saving Konoha" Sakura said mostly to herself making Naruto chuckled. "That's right. So the teme is back and for good"

"Yes. He's back" Sakura smiled.

"Let me just get dress and we can go" Naruto said as he walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

After taking a quick shower, Naruto geared up and they both left. They walked in silence until they got to the Hokage Tower, where Shizune waited for them with a sweet smile.

"Good morning Naruto, Sakura" She bowed.

"Good morning" They both said.

"Tsunade-sama is waiting for you" Shizune said. Once again they walked in silence up the stairs. They walked three stories and then they found Tsunade along with two anbu black ops in front of a brown door covered in a couple of seals.

"Naruto, Sakura" Tsunade smiled at both teens.

"Is he in there?" Sakura asked, her eyes glued to door behind Tsunade.

"Yes" Tsunade said. "I most warn you. He's in bad shape, he is ok, he will wake up but right now he's in a deep sleep" She explained.

"Ok" Both teens nodded. Tsunade looked at both anbu who immediately opened the sealed door. There, before their eyes laid a pale Sasuke, hooked to a bunch of machine while a loud beep monitored his heart beeps.

"Oh Sasuke" Sakura cried softly as she took little steps towards the youngest Uchiha.

Naruto stood in the door watching Sakura, he had made his peace with Sasuke, and he was mostly there for Sakura. She had been the one who suffered the most.

He watched her cry but he knew she wasn't sad, her tears showed her relief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How did that make you feel?" Arashi asked.

"I felt bad for Sakura; after all, she had been so broken when she left. I know she once stopped believe he would come back, so I'm glad she can be happy again" Naruto said while Arashi nodded at his words.

"I see" Arashi hummed. "So, what about you and Hinata?"

"Me and H-hinata?" Naruto suddenly became nervous.

"Yes, I've heard that you made a proposition this week"

Naruto sigh. "Yeah I did"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

4 days after Naruto and Sakura's visit to Sasuke, Naruto was walking around the village after treating himself with 10 bowls of miso and pork ramen.

"Nothing is better than Itchiraku ramen!" Naruto celebrated as he patted his belly. His eyes were close with glee until he heard a familiar voice. His eyes were instantly fix on the young Hyuga girl that walked the dirty path of Konoha, with her nose buried in a news paper while talking to herself, out loud.

"And you wonder why people think you are weird?" Naruto said smirking at the now surprise girl.

"Oh Naruto" Hinata exclaimed. "HI" She giggled.

"Hey" Naruto greeted back. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing" Hinata shrugged. "Just looking for a new apartment; trying to get some independence"

"Really?" Hinata nodded at his question. "Me too"

"Why? You have a great apartment" Hinata tilted her head with confusion.

"And by great you mean crappy" Naruto chuckled. "I'm expecting my place to crash itself one day"

Hinata giggled. "Oh Naruto, you are so funny" Hinata smiled at her friend. "Well I hope you find a place" Hinata smiled once again and brushed passed him.

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto yelled after her.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto's inner voice asked.

"I'm sure" He answered.

"Be my roommate" He asked, making Hinata gasp.

"What?"

"Well I need a place, you need a place" Naruto said shrugging. "Let's be roommates" Naruto suggested.

Hinata shifted uncomfortable biting her lower lip, while Naruto waited for answer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What made you ask for that?" Arashi asked.

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea"

"Was it?" Arashi asked, his face emotionless, not letting Naruto know if he was mad or not.

"I think so" Naruto said. "After all we could divide the money and chores"

"Hmmm… sound like you got a plan" Arashi said.

"I do" Naruto smiled uncomfortably. Just as Naruto started to worry a small ring started to rumble from the clock sitting next to Arashi.

"Well, that's all the time. Nice Job Naruto. We'll pick it up next week" Arashi smiled.

As soon as both male stepped outside the office Arashi patted Naruto's back. "You know, I'm talking as Hinata's boyfriend here and not your shrink. I think it's a great idea" Arashi said giving him the thumbs up and walked away.

Then Naruto felt guilty, there he was planning his way back to Hinata's heart while her boyfriend had no clue on what was going on.


	5. Chapter 4: You thought what now?

**Hey hey hey!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so content with the reviews X3. **

**Ages: 20 (Nine rookies)**

**18 (Younger people like Konohamaru or Hanabi)**

**30 (Sensei's)**

**21 to 22 (Neji's team)**

**This chapter is super short and I'm buying some time to write why I just came up with which is so freaking awesome! **

**Hope you like it and review!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The dirty streets of Konoha were always packed on Sundays. Ninja's were usually free on Sundays and so they took that day to just go out and have fun just like the rest of the village.

That Sunday was no different, Naruto noted.

He was walking down the streets watching everyone around him, sinking on his own loneliness. He felt particularly lonely that day since it had been a whole week since he asked Hinata to be his roommate, in which he did not yet have an answer from her.

"We've been through this Hinata" A known male voice sigh from afar. Naruto's eyes followed the voice just to find Arashi and Hinata walking out of a dango shop.

"It's not like we are getting married or something Arashi" Hinata rolled her eyes, clearly pissed. "It's just moving in"

"No" Arashi shook his head.

"You're so stubborn!" She growled. "I haven't said anything to Naruto and looked for another choice in pure respect for you!"

"I don't care who you freaking live with Hinata! I just don't want to be me" Arashi yelled. For the first time since Naruto was back he saw Arashi lost his temper.

He watched as Hinata walked away, pissed at Arashi's words. Arashi rolled eyes and walked the other way, like he hadn't just had a huge fight with his girlfriend.

"I would've followed her" Naruto thought. His eyes followed Hinata as she brushed passed him. In a quick motion he grabbed her wrist taking her by surprise.

"Naruto" She whispered as she stared in to his eyes. She was holding back tears.

"Come on" Naruto said pulling her arm. He pushed her through the crowd, pass the training ground and into a small meadow.

"I come here when I need to get away from people" He explained.

"Oh" She whispered. He watched her break right in front of him, tears quickly making their way down her pale flawless cheeks. "He doesn't care about me!" She cried loudly.

He quickly rushed to her side and hugged her tight. "Why does no one love me?" She sobbed against his chest but he did not answer. He just let her cry until she felt better.

"Thank you" She said washing away the last tear. "I needed that" He smiled. She stepped away leaving him feeling hallow. She fitted perfectly against him.

"My proposition is still up Hinata" He said. "I already found a place. Nice place, two bed rooms"

She stared in silence, making his heart race with fear.

"OK Naruto. Let's be roommates" She answered.

Naruto smiled. There was still a chance.

XxXxXxX Time SkipXxXxXxXxX

4 month has passed since Naruto and Hinata moved in together.

Even thought they lived together, Hinata was still with Arashi while Naruto waited painfully for his chance to get her back.

"4 months" Arashi said as he stared at Naruto, in which he did the same.

"Yup" Naruto replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good" He shrugged.

"I see" Arashi nodded. "The Hokage told me she promoted you to chunnin, because of your abilities and mental fitness"

"That's right"

"Why didn't you mention that?" Arashi asked. Arashi's gaze was unreadable, it had always been.

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning" Naruto said.

"Wasn't it?"

"I guess" Naruto said, his eyes avoiding Arashi's.

"Hn" Arashi mumble, a sound he made when he wondered. "And the Jonnin exams are now this month"

"I know" Naruto said, a smirk forming in his lips. The excitement was almost unbearable.

"You and Hinata are competing" Arashi commented.

"Yeah" Naruto said. "We're looking forward to it"

Naruto had learned that a simple comment from Naruto's opinion will make Arashi brush right over another topic.

"Sasuke trial is tomorrow" Arashi said.

"I know" Naruto smiled. "It was about time that bastard came out" Naruto laughed to himself.

"Naruto" Arashi said in his professional voice. "There has been comments in which they have come to my ears and I would like to discuss this"

"ok"

"Well, in the ninja life is hard to be different. Like different things from others and just be different" Arashi said. "Sometimes, we, the person who is different, doesn't know it's different and hides without knowing, but that person should know that there is no problem on being that way"

Naruto stared at the smiling Arashi. "oook?"

"Do you get what I'm telling you Naruto?"

"I think"

"Well, given this speech to you now you must know that your friends are worried that you repressing some feeling, you might have for someone from your close line of friends" Naruto's heart stopped cold by the words.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about" Naruto looked away, hiding his blush. He found out! Arashi knew he loved Hinata. He was gonna kill him!

"I think you know what I'm talking about Naruto" Arashi leaned and touched Naruto's knee. "It's alright, you don't have to hide your feeling for Sasuke anymore. It's perfectly ok to be gay"

Naruto's world stopped.

Arashi thought he was… GAY!

X-xX_X-x-X_x-X_XX_

**Hehehehe… wanted to end in a funny ending. XD **

**Next chapter NARUHINA FLUFF! YAYNESS!**


	6. Chapter 5: Tell me you still love me

**Chapter 5: Tell Me you Still Love me**

The frisky air blew through the town, and coming from behind came a beautiful morning. The sun was already out; announcing a new beautiful perfect day for whatever anyone wanted to do

-Beep Beep beep-

Naruto's alarm clock rang loudly making the blond jump awake.

"Time to get up" Naruto said to himself as he made his way to his bathroom. After he took a shower and brushed his teeth, he put on his ninja gear and went to the kitchen, where Hinata sat drinking her morning tea.

"Good morning Naruto" She said with a soft smile.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" He grinded passing by her. He opened the fridge but the smell of fresh ramen made his stop.

"I made ramen for you "She giggled from the table, probably knowing he had already smelled it. "It's in the microwave"

He smiled as he made his way to the black microwave Hinata had bought for them when they moved in. "For whenever I'm not home and you want some ramen" She explained the day she brought the machine home.

"Thank you" He said as he walked right back, bowl in hand and sat in front of her.

"You are welcome" She smiled. Naruto slurped happily his meal while Hinata silently sipped her tea. "Are you coming for lunch?" She asked.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"Peper chicken with rice and broccoli" She answered. Naruto quickly made a face and shook his head.

"I'll go around the ramen shop" He said, and went back to slurping.

"I want to make a deal with you" She said leaning forward making Naruto stare at her with interest.

"I will make fresh ramen everyday ONCE! If you eat real food" She said.

Naruto pondered on her words. Hinata's ramen was a good as the ramen shop, and he mostly enjoy that she made them just for him but… he would eat ramen once a day, a huge cut back for him.

"Will I be getting more than one bowl?" he asked.

"5 tops"

"Deal!" He grinded happily making her giggled.

"Then you'll come for lunch and dinner"

Naruto stopped once again. Arashi always came for dinner, which meant that Naruto made it possible to not be home when he was around.

"Well… I… ummm" He gulped.

"Please Naruto. It will be good food. I promise" She pleaded, puppy eyes in action.

"How can I say no when she looks at me like that" he mentally sigh. "Fine" He agreed.

Hinata smiled happily and went back to her tea. Naruto on the other hand had lost his appetite, he did not want to see Hinata feed Arashi or be lovey dovey with Arashi. He wanted to be alone with Hinata and have her just for him. Arashi ruined everything.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Hinata suddenly asked making Naruto snap his gaze at her. A blush tainted his cheeks.

"No" He said looking away. "Say Hinata?" He looked back at her, he just had to ask.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do… you think I'm gay?"

They gaze at each as they waited for Hinata to finally say something. "Aren't you?" She asked.

Naruto body froze with surprise and disappointment. He smacked his head against the table. "Why in god's name did people think that he was gay? Or worst why did they think that he loved Sasuke?"

Then he heard a giggle. He looked up and saw that Hinata was giggling at him. Then he realized that she did not think he was gay.

"You don't think I'm gay, do you?" He asked.

"No" Hinata giggled while shaking her head.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled waving his hand above his head making her laugh even more. "Don't laugh at me Hinata!"He winded but she kept on giggling.

Soon enough Naruto was chasing a laughing Hinata around the house asking her to stop laughing. "I'll make you pay" He yelled jokingly.

Hinata giggled even more and made a fast turn in which Naruto with his heavy weight and speed couldn't do and ended up smacking his head against the wooden wall.

"Owww!" He cried rubbing the center of his forehead where he had hit himself.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled worryingly and was quickly by his side. She laid in front of his and check his forehead while he stared at her face, silently enjoying her touch.

His eyes winded when he saw her leaning forward, and his breath became hitch when her lips touched his skin.

When she leaned back they both stood frozen. Blushing from the event. "I- I- I…" She stutter as she began to step back. Their eyes were still lock and then Naruto felt himself lean forward until his lips touched hers.

The simple contact from their lips made pleasant shiver ran down their spine. They leaned back and stared at each other before Hinata let out a loud squeek and got up.

"Wrong. Wrong Wrong" She mumbled to herself over and over again. Naruto quickly jumped to his when he saw that she was making her way to her room.

"Hinata wait" He yelled holding the almost closed door.

"No… Y-Y-You have to go" She said, avoiding his eyes.

"I love you Hinata" He yelled before the door was shut in his face. "Please open the door Hinata" He yelled but there was no answer.

"I know you can hear me, so I'll just tell you" He sigh. "I know I left right after you told me you loved me, and I know I said I had no such feelings for you but I do. You are the only person I can really trust, I feel like I can talk to you about whatever and even if I didn't know what I felt for you was love, I always knew you were special to me" He said. "I always called you weird, but only because you always found a way to get me to notice me. Back on the chunnin exams I felt proud that you didn't give up, and I wanted to kill Neji when he almost killed you. After that I've been looking after you, telling everyone to keep an eye on you when I was gone. I told myself that you were like a sister I didn't have, that I had to protect but when I left after you confess, I started thinking about you in ways I didn't allow myself before, and whenever I visualized you with someone else I just wanted to rip the imaginary head off. So what I'm telling you Hinata is that I love you, and I know it took me a long time to know this but I do and I know you still love me. Don't you Hinata?" He asked but there was no answer.

His heart suddenly fell and his eyes began to water. There was no hope anymore, her silence had said it all.

There was no more hope.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxxX

**Well that's the end of the chapter. What did you think? Do you believe Hinata doesn't love him anymore? **

**Who do you think Naruto will fight against in the jonnin exams? **

**Pick! **

**Kiba**

**TenTen**

**Choji**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Let me know in a review**


	7. Chapter 6: Blind by the light

"_Italic" Memories_

* * *

Flashes of lights blinded Naruto making him close his eyes.

_He opened his eyes again and there he was standing in front of the arena, looking down at Hinata's fight._

_The jonnin exams. They had made it to the last and now Hinata was fighting Ino Yamanaka. A hard fight, not only because both girls were strong but they were best friends._

_Even thought she still wasn't speaking or looking at him because of the incident, Naruto was supporting her._

_He closed his eyes and opened them again._ Flashing of lights blinded him. _He closed his eyes again and now he was standing in the arena in front of Kiba._

_"You're going down" Kiba roared, a grin plastered on his face as Akamaru barked beside him._

_"I beat you once. I can beat you again" Naruto said back._

_The two chunnin grinned at each other and shook hands. "May the best ninja win" Kiba said._

_"Believe it!" Naruto smirked._

_He closed his eyes and then opened them again._ The flashing lights made him groan, he's head felt heavy. _He closed eyes again and he found himself fighting Kiba._

_Every kick and punch was calculated. Kiba's fists smash itself in Naruto's face making him roll in the dirt. Kiba was much stronger, but so was he._

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu" He yelled making the hand signs. A thousand of Naruto's appeared around the arena._

His eyes close it again and the blinding lights appeared but there was something different. He could now hear voices. Voices were around him, but he felt tired._ He closed his eyes and opened them again._

_His mouth tasted like blood and his gut was in intense pain. He looked up at Kiba; he looked like he was in the same intense pain._

_"This is final blow" Naruto murmured. He did some hand signs and then he felt his body being filled with demonic chakra._

_"This end now!" He yelled and ran towards Kiba's._

His eyes closed once again and he stared at a white blinding lights. He blinked a couple of times and realized the he was looking at some lamp. He looked away and found himself in the infirmary.

He felt someone sitting beside his legs. He looked down and found Hinata looking down at her feet. "Hi-nata?" He murmured. Her eyes quickly snapped towards him. He watched as the tear rolled down her pale face as she looked at him.

"You jerk!" She yelled. Naruto raised his eyebrow and sat up. His arm and torso were covered with bandages.

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant but she quickly embraced him a hug and cried in his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again" She whispered softly making him smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I'm sorry" He whispered back.

She slowly looked up and stared into his eyes. Naruto smiled and wiped away her tears. "I hate you" She said. She laid her hand on his cheek and strokes his blond hair. "I hate you so much because I can't stop loving you" She said.

Naruto smiled softly. "I love you too" He said. "I don't know if you heard what I said the other night but…"

"I heard" She said. "I just didn't know if I could let myself believe those words" She sigh. "I was determine to forget you"

"Do you believe them?" He asked.

"I don't know" She said looking down at their hands. "But my heart believes. My hearts leads me" She said.

He smiled and leaned. He wanted to kiss her lips. He wanted to sealed their love with a simple kiss.

Their lips brushes softly against each other and then they engage on full on kissing. It felt right, and their bodies were relaxed. Like it was meant to be.

They parted away, and smiled. He ran his fingers down her pale arms, just to find himself touching the bandages wrapped around her wrist.

"Ino got you real good there, twisting your wrist" Naruto said as he caressed her wrist.

"Yes" She giggled. "She was a good opponent"

"I'm glad you won" He smiled. "And I…"

"Won" Hinata smiled.

"I won?" He asked.

"Yes Naruto. You won" Hinata giggled. Naruto grinned and hugged her tight. Hinata smiled and hugged him back. Their eyes were locker with each other again their lips crashed together.

It all seemed perfect. Then they heard some clear their throat. They looked to the side and there in front of them stood Arashi, looking hurt.

Then thing just started falling apart.


	8. Chapter 7: Believe me when I tell you

There he was, standing right in front of them.

When had he gotten there? Naruto didn't know. Naruto didn't know why wasn't he moving, or even speaking. He's body tensed as he prepared himself to fight him, but he could feel that he was almost out of chakra.

"Arashi" Hinata whispered softly.

"Come on Hinata, we have to go" Arashi said, his voice emotionless, something that Naruto was use to. Usually Arashi was emotionless on their session but when they left the room he was back to being as goofy as Naruto himself.

"I-I…" Hinata stuttered.

"Let's go Hinata" He said.

"Arashi, calmed down. There is no reason to yell at Hinata-chan" Naruto said, he's hand held up in front of him.

"You dare talk to me?" Arashi growled. "Hinata move!" Arashi glared at the paled girl who was now paralyzed with fear.

"I won't go with you" She whispered, as she pushed herself closer to Naruto.

Arashi eyes were now filled with rage as he stomped towards her and grabbed her wrist a pulled off the bed forcefully.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, jumping quickly at his feet. "Don't treat Hinata like that" He yelled. He was about to charge when he notice that Arashi was no longer standing in front of him.

"Don't you ever question on how I treat my girlfriend" Arashi said from behind Naruto. Suddenly he felt a strong pain on his shoulder before he felt himself fall on his knees.

"Naruto!" He heard Hinata yelled before everything went dark.

"Naruto" He heard a female voice call his name from afar followed by a muffled clap. "Naruto" He heard again, this time the clap was louder snapping him out of the darkness.

He opened his eyes just to find himself surrounded by his teammates. "Naruto?" Sakura asked, watching the blue eye blond.

"Hi-hi-Hinata" He managed to say.

"Give him space guys. He needs air" Shikamaru said making everyone take a step away, still staring at Naruto as he sat up.

"Naruto, do you know where you are?" Sakura asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

Sakura smiled softly and got out a small flashlight. She pointed the light into his eyes as she looked into them. "Can you tell me where that is?"

"The infirmary" He answered.

Sakura smiled and patted his head. "He's fine"

"Well at least I know I did something to you, for a minute I thought you walked away untouched" Kiba joked as he patted his now bandaged arm.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto said now fully alert.

"She left" Shino answered.

"She's in danger!" He exclaimed jumping on his feet. He's legs were slightly asleep, which caused him to stumble onto Sasuke who caught him.

"She's not in danger Naruto" Neji said. "She's with Arashi"

"Exactly. He's going to hurt her because of me!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Arashi is Hinata's boyfriend. He would never hurt her" Ino said.

"I think he's not well. I'm calling Tsunade-san" Sakura said worriedly.

"No! I'm fine" Naruto yelled shrugging off Sasuke. "You guys have to believe me!"

"I'm calling Tsunade" Sakura said. "Don't let him go anywhere Uchiha-san" Sakura said, her eyes bearly looking at Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Just do that" Sakura said and walked away, the rest followed her.

"She hates me" Sasuke sigh to himself.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at his best friend, the guy who had safe him from his own self. "Believe when I tell you that Hinata is in danger" Sasuke stared into his blue eyes and saw the fear that held.

"Why?"

"She just is" Naruto looked down at his feet and then back at Sasuke. "We have to help her"

"Fine" Sasuke said. "but if Hinata is not in danger we're bringing you back to get you check" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled softly at his best friend.

"Thank you Sasuke" He said.

"No worries. Now let's go" Sasuke said, opening the only window in the room. Naruto nodded and they both flew out the window jumping roof to roof.

By the 5th house Naruto flinch by a small pain in his abdomen. He could only hope that he would be strong enough to help Hinata. He could only hope that he wouldn't be too late.


	9. Chapter 8: Innocent

Roof to roof Naruto and Sasuke jumped, looking for a sigh of the Hyuga girl and his boyfriend but there was no sigh.

Tired and gasping for air they both stopped in front of the ramen shop. "Naruto… We… should… go… back" Sasuke said between breaths.

"No! Hinata's in trouble" Naruto growled loudly. He was about to jump in to another roof when he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, we've looked everywhere. She's no where around" Sasuke said.

"But…" Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke when a scream broke Konoha's silence. "It's Hinata!" Naruto yelled and ran toward one of the allies where they screamed had come from.

There in front of them was Arashi, holding Hinata up, his hand glowing a pale gray has he's fingers choked Hinata's throat.

"Let her go you bastard" Naruto yelled making Arashi look their way.

"You again" He growled. "And you brought a friend"

"Arashi! Let Hinata down. You're hurting her" Sasuke demanded.

"I will not!" Arashi yelled as he bashes Hinata's head on to the hard wall, making Hinata scream once again.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. He was about to launch himself toward Arashi but Arashi was quick on his feet. He quickly took out a Kunai knife and pointed at Hinata's throat.

"Step back or I'll kill her right now!" Arashi yelled.

Naruto greeted his teeth with anger. "Arashi let her go!"

"No! She cheated on me! With you! She will pay!" Arashi yelled with anger, gripping his fingers tighter into Hinata's neck.

"N-n-naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as the life in her eyes started to fade.

"Hinata!" Naruto growled. He barged towards Arashi with all his force but Arashi was faster. Arashi made a hand sigh and when Naruto was close he tap his forehead, making Naruto fall unconscious.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke yelled.

Arashi laughed bitterly as he kicked Naruto's face. "Just a simple jutsu" Arashi answered. "They will both pay for what they did!" Arashi growled.

Sasuke was about to attack but Arashi's laughed made him stop. "You aren't planning on attacking me, are you Uchiha-san?" Arashi smirked; his eyes filled with something Sasuke had seen before and thought he would never see again. "You wouldn't risk your freedom"

Sasuke gritted his teeth with annoyance. Arashi was right, he was hanging by a tread on his freedom, and attacking Arashi will take him to jail or even to his death. His onyx eyes looked down at Naruto's body and then he looked back at Arashi.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes were instantly blood red filled with knowledge. "I'll destroy you" He growled. In quick instant, Sasuke was behind Arashi.

Everything happened so fast. In less than a minute, the sound of thousand birds was heard, then Hinata's body was on the floor and last Arashi's dead body was on the floor while Sasuke stood in front of it.

"They must be close, I heard something over here" Sakura's was heard and Sasuke panicked. It didn't give him time to think what he should do next when Sakura and the rest of the gang stood before him looking surprise.

"Oh god" Sakura gasped. She made her way to the bodies and inspected them. "Naruto and Hinata are alive, take them to the hospital" Sakura ordered.

"Hai" Ino, Tenten, Choji and Shikamaru said as they took their friends to the hospital as quickly as they could.

"Arashi is dead" Sakura announced.

"Sakura…" Sasuke step forward to explain but Sakura jerked back. "Neji, Take Sasuke to the Hokage office he has broken the law. Take him away" Sakura said, her eyes avoiding his.

"Come on Uchiha" Neji said, his hand tight on Sasuke arm, dragging him away from the scene.

"Sakura it's not what you think! SAKURA!"

It was all lost on that day.


	10. Chapter 9: Wake up Naruto

**Hello readers. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with school work and I hadn't been able to write. **

**Next chapter might take as long as well, but please don't be mad. **

**Now enjoy this chapter that I have prepared for you. **

3 days, 8 hours, 6 minutes, 60 minutes.

That is the time of our two lovers had been in their peaceful coma.

Both in the same room, in white cloths, in white beds, silently keeping Sasuke's freedom. Sakura stood between their beds, her eyes watching their monitors for any sigh of change.

Her face was calm and professional, like a true doctor would have been in a situation like this, but inside, Sakura was burning with emotional pain. She couldn't bear see Naruto in a coma, so silent. She had missed him for so long that it was painful to slightly have him away. She also suffer for Sasuke, the love of her life, the man she couldn't forget was locked up for proving to her and the village that he was not a changed man.

"Sakura" The pink haired woman heard a male voice called her name from behind, slightly taking her by surprise.

"Hello Shikamaru" She said softly as she turned around to face the handsome Jonnin. "What did they decide?" She asked.

Shikamaru was the only jonnin present in the final decision of Sasuke's trial. "Death Penalty" He said, his eyes piercing to Sakura's soul as she was tempted to brake down.

"I see" Sakura whispered and turned around and resume checking on Naruto's and Hinata's vitals.

"It's today" Shikamaru said and Sakura froze.

"So soon?" Sakura asked.

"They fear he could escape anytime soon. They can't afforded having Sasuke on the loose again. It's too risky"

"I understand" Sakura whispered as she struggled to keep her tears in.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes" Sakura said, taking in a deep breath.

Sakura waited until Shikamaru was gone, her face still calm as it's should be. She turned from Naruto to Hinata and gasped.

Hinata's pale eyes stared back into her as she tried speaking.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Sakura said surprised, quickly getting a glass of water that laid beside the two beds. '

Hinata drank the water and gasped for fresh air. "Sasuke, sasuke" She said between breaths.

"Don't worry Hinata. Sasuke won't hurt you again" Sakura said, as she caressed Hinata's head.

"No!" She yelled startling Sakura. "Sasuke saved us" She finally said.

"What?" Sakura asked. "I'm getting Tsunade-sama" Sakura ran out of the room, leaving Hinata alone in her room. She looked at her right, where the blonde ninja slept. "Naruto-kun" she whispered, a hint of a smile in her lips.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Tsunade said as burst through the doors with Sakura behind. She quickly took out her stethoscope and check Hinata's vitals. "You're vitals are back to normal" Tsunade smiled.

"Hokage-sama. Sasuke-san is innocent. You can't punish him for something he didn't do" Hinata said, as she slapped away Tsunade's hand.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Tsunade asked with a frown.

"I heard when they told Sakura-san about Sasuke death penalty, I've been listening to people talk as they were around me, accusing him of what happened to us but it wasn't Sasuke, It was Arashi who did this" Hinata explained.

" Hinata, you just came out from a three day coma and things might seem a little confusing. I need you to rest and don't think about anything else" Tsunade said.

"But Hokage-sama…"

"Rest Hinata" Tsunade commanded as she walked away along with Sakura.

"No. I can't let Sasuke be punished for saving me. I must to something" Hinata said to herself. She then looked at Naruto and quickly understood what she must do.

Hinata licked her lips and moved the blankets away from her legs letting the cold air hit her skin. She wobble herself to Naruto's bed and laid beside him, for she was too weak to stand for sometime.

"Naruto-kun. You have to wake up Naruto-kun. Sasuke needs you" Hinata said but there was no reaction. Hinata's eyes began to water as she watched her unconscious love.

"Please Naruto-kun. Wake up. Please Wake up!"


	11. Chapter 10: Freedom

"Naruto please wake up" A soft voice was heard through the never ending darkness that the blonde ninja sat in.

"What is that?" He asked himself, leaning toward the voice.

"Naruto please wake up" It repeated, this time sobs followed.

"It's Hinata. Hinata Is calling for me" The blonde stood and stared into the darkness.

"You can't leave yet" A dark twisted voice said behind him.

"I have to. Hinata needs me" Naruto growled.

"You can't leave" The voice said again.

"Sorry Kyubi. I'm leaving" Naruto said and closed his eyes. He felt his body fall back and hit the ground. Water crashed in his face and then he was suddenly awake. His eyes stared at the sobbing girl in his arms.

"-Nata" He said, his voice barely audible to the girl. He lifted his hand and touched her head. Hinata quickly looked up and stared at the blonde who weakly smiled at her.

"You're awake" She said, her voice filled with surprise.

Naruto smiled softly then cough. Hinata eye winded and grabbed the glass of fresh water that laid beside his bed. He drank and one quick motion and then smiled at her once again. "I heard you were calling for me" He said in weak soft voice that made Hinata's eyes water.

He leaned and kissed her lips while cupping her cheek. Her cheeks flush in a known red as she felt relieved to have the man she loved kissed her with no regret. "Why were you calling me Hinata?" He asked as he ended the kiss and laid his forehead with hers.

"It's Sasuke" She said.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" He asked, quickly alarmed.

"He's being punish because they think he hurt us" Hinata explained. "They didn't believe me when I told them that Sasuke had saved our life"

Naruto frowned and cursed the low judgment of those who surrounded them. "We need to talk to Baa-chan" Naruto said.

"But..."

"No buts... Sasuke saved us. He believed in me when no one else did. Sasuke cannot die because he did something wrong"

"Naruto... you are too weak" Hinata said, her eyes concern for the man that her heart belong to.

"Never stopped me before" Naruto smiled and Hinata nodded. They both stood from the bed and made their way to the Hokage office. Even though his body was threading to fail him, he did not stop. Never did he thought of sitting down, never did he let the pain win him.

After it seemed like forever, both lovers busted through the doors the Hokage to be stare by all their friends.

"Naruto. Hinata" Sakura quickly said, watching both gasping teens made their way in. Everyone fell in silence as they watch. No one moved except the blond hair girl when she saw that Hinata was about to collapse.

"You two should be at bed rest" Tsunade said as Ino helped Hinata sit on of the chairs.

"We need to tell you... Sasuke is innocent" Naruto said as he leaned against Hinata chair.

"Naruto, we found Sasuke in the scene. Arashi's blood in his hand and you two unconscious" Sakura said with a frown.

"Sasuke was protecting us! Arashi tried to kill me and Naruto!" Hinata protested.

"Why would he want to hurt you guys?" Shikamaru asked from behind.

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other and blushed. "He... saw us kissing" Hinata answered as she hid her face with her hair.

"Kissing?" Ino asked.

"Yes Kissing, Hinata and I shared a kiss at the infirmary and he saw us. He went in to a deep rage and took Hinata away"

"That's when we found you on the floor unconscious... telling us that Hinata was in danger" Tenten said.

"So you took Sasuke with you to help her" Neji concluded.

"Yes, he was the only one who believed me and we found them. Arashi was hurting her and I decided to attack but Arashi knocked me out" Naruto explained.

"Me as well" Hinata said.

"So Sasuke took the risk of saving you two" Sakura whispered and the room was silent again.

They stared at Tsunade who had a serious face, then she stood and started to walk. "Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked, as her eyes followed her mentor.

"Sasuke is innocent" Tsunade said and both Hinata and Naruto smiled. "I'm setting him free" She said and walked away.

The group looked at each other and followed the Hokage, they found that they were more relieved that Sasuke wasn't as evil as they thought. With the help of Ino and Sakura, both lovers went as well, to thank the one who had saved him.

Down in Konoha prison, sat a lonely Sasuke, swallowed by darkness and loneliness. His head laid on his arms as he relieved his living days on his head and wish he could had done better but it was too late.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and by their chakra Sasuke recognize his group of friends, including the pair he had saved. His onyx eyes stared into the darkness until their bodies appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you've been declared... Innocent" Tsunade said as she opened the gate that set his freedom. Mesmerized he stood on his feet and stared at his smiling friends. Naruto had let Sakura's side and walked over to his best friend with a smirk.

"You didn't doubt I would come for you did you?" Naruto said.

"Hn... I was starting to believe you'd forgotten about me" Said the pale male as a smirk showed on his lips.

"Baka" Said Naruto.

"Dobe" Sasuke answered. They both shared a hug and then they walked out of the cell. As soon as he stepped out, he was hugged by a sobbing Hinata.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun" She whispered. Sasuke froze but then hugged her back.

"You welcome" He said back.

"Now everything is at peace" Tsunade said with a smile. "Now Sakura would you take this two to their room. They aren't suppose to be walking around" Tsunade as she playfully glared at the couple.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Come on you too, you heard what the Hokage said" She said, helping both walk away.

After they were placed on their bed and they said their good bye to everyone else. They looked at each other and smiled. Naruto's hand reached for hers, and Hinata's hand held his.

"I love you Hinata-chan"

"I love you too Naruto-kun"


	12. Chapter 11: The End

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. It has been 7 years since the Arashi incident and things weren't better than ever.

Konoha grew back to its glorious days with the help of Suna. Once Gaara heard about Arashi he apologized for Arashi actions but they knew that it hadn't been he's fault.

After 5 years they named him the next to be Hokage, the 6th Hokage Of The Hidden In The Leafs.

Life couldn't get better.

Today was a special very awaited day for everyone. He was wearing a black tux just right for the occasion.

"We're about to start" Kiba whispered, making Naruto smiled.

Naruto watched as Kiba walked down the hile and then he followed him. He smiled to the familiar face in the crowd, like Kurenai Yuhi and his son. Tsunade and Shizune and even the Ramen Shop owner and his daughter.

He looked up and smiled. There before him stood Sasuke Uchiha. His best friends. A man that he shared a bond and nothing could break it.

Then the wedding song came in as soon as Naruto settle beside Sasuke.

First was Ino Nara who was accompany by her 5 years old twins Aria and Yukimaru.

Both kids were dark haired with green eyes, wearing the same color as their mothers dress, which it was purple.

Shikamaru and Ino married just a year after the Arashi incident. No one knew they were engaged until the wedding invitation got to everyone's mail.

After Ino, followed Tenten Hyuga who walked along her 7 year old son Genji. She was already pregnant when everything happened and didn't had the chance to announce it because of the events.

Of course Neji being the old fashion kind of guy made a quick wedding and married her in a instant.

Genji was the exact image of his father, the only thing he had from his mother was his passion for wepons. He was wearing a black tux and Tenten wore a light pink dress.

Then entered Hinata Uzumaki, along with her 3 year old son Usui and her 1 year old Misaki.

Usui had his father's blond spiky hair and his mothers pale eyes. He was as Hyper as his father, always getting himself in trouble. Misaki has short brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was also very hyper even thought was one year old. Hinata could barely keep up with her kids, but she always was smiling and enjoying every moment with them.

Usui wore a black tux and Hinata and Misaki wore light blue dresses.

Then entered the bride. Sakura Haruno walked down the hile in a bright white dress and huge smile acompany by her 6 year old son Saito Uchiha.

A lot of things happened in 7 years, this included the slow and painful return of Sasuke and Sakura and now after having their kid, Sakura accepted Sasuke.

Saito was the same Sasuke there was no Sakura anywhere, to her dismay.

Sakura smiled at her husband to be and grabbed his hand.

There in front of Konoha they got married, adding one more family into the group.

Naruto smiled at his wife as they walked down the hile once again, his children beside him and his wife in his hands.

Never in a million year would he had thought that he could be this happy.


End file.
